Dimension Walker
by k9marauder
Summary: The Killing curse gave Harry a unique ability! He finds out at an early age! Crossover! XMen, Inuyasha, Young Wizards, Pitch Black, Star Wars, Eragon, Lord of the Rings, Blade, Fullmetal Alchemist But what happens when these worlds collide? Xover! WIP
1. Loss of Control

1**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Inyuasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, X-Men, Pitch Black, Blade, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Eragon, or Young Wizards. Some characters are my own. This story is a complete AU. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

A big thanks to Darth Granger for Betaing this chapter!!!

**Note: **All times are in the Harry Potter World. **If you can get through this chap it gets better I promise!!!!**

**Dimension Walker Chapter 1; Loss of Control**

**[October 6, 1996**

A body convulsed on the floor in the middle of a ring of black robed figures. All except one wore white masks and had their hoods up.

The one that stood a little in from the circle had no mask, and wore his hood down. He had his wand trained on the teenager convulsing on the ground. He had his lipless mouth contorted into something similar to a smile; an insane glint flickered in his eyes. After a few minutes, when no sound escaped from the boy, his nose-less face contorted in rage. He ended the spell with a flick of his wand.

The body trembled for a few seconds longer before the boy managed to push himself to his hands and knees. He spit blood onto the floor between his hands then tilted his head up to look at the assembled Death Eaters. Emerald green eyes looked into his attacker's crimson gaze. Then, with an ease that shouldn't have been possible, he jumped to his feet. Wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his black school robes he gave a small laugh. "Very good Tom. Not many have been able to have that much affect on me in a long time."

The Dark Lord gave a cruel laugh in return. "I'm just getting warmed up." He did a complicated series of movements with his wand, hissing in parseltongue. A battery of dark blue jets hit Harry. Deep cuts appeared across his body and shortly after, a poison burned in each one. His blood made large pools by his feet and once more, Harry fell to the ground. The poison was making him weak, and causing his blood to thin. He was near to blacking out when the spell was lifted. Voldemort watched thoughtfully. "You should be dead." He stated simply.

Dark blue corrosive liquid started running out of Harry's cuts instead of blood and burned the wood floor as it fell around him. Voldemort's eyes widened as the cuts began to close. A bitter laugh escaped Harry. "Nice sting to that one."

Voldemort screamed in outrage. "EVERYONE!!!!" The assembled Death Eaters lowered their wands as one and aimed, then twenty-one spells flew towards Harry. Ranging from the Cruciatus to other torturing spells, producing a plethora of bright jets of lights containing all the colors of the spectrum. One, however, was a bright emerald green. The same green as Harry's eyes. A green Harry remembered well. He was hit before he had time to react. Healing the previous wounds had left him with very little strength left. What was left wasn't enough. The spells hit him within fractions of seconds of each other.

The spells hit him with such force, and reacted in such a way; that they made Harry lose control of his most powerful ability and best kept secret. Effects would take place all over Britain and be the cause of Harry's worst fear and his worst sin, but that's not what flashed through his mind.

**[April 19, 1986**

A five-year-old sits on a small cot in a cupboard under the stairs. He wishes to get out of the cramped, dark space with everything he has. His uncle hasn't let him outside in over a week. He just wants to play with other kids his age, like his cousin Dudley gets to.

A bright light flashes in the corner under the bottom stair. As he stares at it with wide eyes, it flashes again. He crawls to it, determined to find out what it is. It gets bigger, about the size of a small TV screen. He reaches out to it and suddenly there is a flash of white and a feeling of traveling very fast. Then Harry tumbles onto hot desert sand.

**[June 23, 1991**

A beautiful, almost ethereal woman approaches a pair of fighting padawans. They are in the middle of an intense training session. They are very advanced for their respective ages of 11 and 12 years. Usually their routine isn't used until padawans are 14 or 15. She watches them silently. The elder has dirty blond hair and brown eyes; the other has shaggy black hair and emerald eyes. They match each other's blows perfectly, one never getting the upper hand. Finally, they notice the young woman. With a click their light sabers turn off. They bow to each other, then bow to her. She smiles and her next words change both boy's lives forever.

**[June 24, 1991**

The young woman and Harry are walking through the Hall of Gates. She is explaining it to him. A gate opens. The woman takes a fighting stance in front of the young padawan. A large ugly creature stumbles out of the gate. The young woman attacks, but the beast throws her, she hits her head. She's knocked out. Harry runs to her, the creature slashes at him with large claws. He tries to move, but is to slow. Bleeding profusely, he attacks with slightly off-balance strikes.

**[November 23, 1991**

Harry is sulking about his price for his 'gift.' He had come to terms with being an orphan, but his loss that day in The Hall of Gates took a heavy toll on him. It affected him so much he refused to go to Hogwarts. Instead he was in his manor at Godric's Hollow; the house elves having repaired the damage from that night. He was in a particularly bad mood today. That's when the room filled with white light, like his cupboard did all those years ago. He stepped through to see bright flashes and screaming coming from within a small farmhouse. He rushes forward.

**[June 5, 1992**

Harry is sitting in a forest. He can see a deer grazing in the meadow before him. He pulls out his revolver, ready to kill it. An explosion chases it away. He sees a boy a few years older than himself run after the deer, but Harry is looking curiously at the ring of burned forest. In the middle sits two polished stones, one emerald green, the other a sapphire blue. The older boy picks up the blue one, studying it intently. Harry decides to make himself known.

He steps into the flickering light of the fire. The older boy drops the finely polished rock, his bow trained on Harry in an instant. Harry's usually kind green eyes turn cold and harsh. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." He says icily.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? What are you, eight?" The older lowers his bow, deciding Harry to be no threat. In a flash Harry, has a sword to the boy's neck. The older's eyes bulge in surprise.

"Don't underestimate those you do not know. Especially me!" Harry says with venom.

**[August 7, 1992**

Harry is in an alley in a large city. He starts toward the street when a figure pushes him against a wall. He tries to push the person away. The man latches onto his neck sucking his blood. Harry's head lolls back from the loss of blood. The sun shines bright in his eyes.

**[December 22, 1992**

Harry watches as a seemingly young man with pointed ears and blond hair meets with a young man with black hair. They talk in a language he doesn't understand, but is still the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. He is so lost in the beauty of the language he never notices their approach.

**[June 5, 1993**

A young man jumps impossibly high with a very large sword. With one stroke, the beast that reminds Harry of the one in The Hall of Gates, is dead. The young man who killed it has long white hair and golden eyes. When he lands from his jump, he is met with a dark haired young man wearing a string of beads around one wrist and toting a fancy staff, a young girl in what looks to be some sort of school uniform, a little boy with a bushy fox tail, and young woman that carries a boomerang as tall as herself. They began talking, but then the young man with white hair turns to Harry. Their eyes meet and the young golden-eyed man cocks his head in confusion.

**[December 8, 1994**

Harry wakes up on a desert planet with three suns. He gets to his feet just in time as a buggy of some sort drives over the exact spot he was previously laying. Seeing no other sign of life, he runs after it. He quickly catches up and jumps on. "Hi!!!!" he says breathlessly. A man with a shaved head, wearing goggles points ahead of them. Harry has just enough time to duck.

**[July 25, 1995**

Harry groans as he vaguely recognizes the city he is in. He absently rubs the two small scars on his neck. He walks for some time, not really knowing where to go. When he ends up on a street with lots of small houses and yards, he notices a Hispanic boy and a young girl, both about his age, walking a little ways ahead of him. He almost chokes when he hears them say magic.

**[July 2, 1996**

Harry screams as molten metal is injected into his body. It burns to his very core. He screams until he blacks out.

Harry wakes up in his 'room' when he hears fighting outside of the thick metal door. Then he notices he's not alone, but with a bunch of other kids his age. He tries to get up, but falls back down. He feels someone grab him from behind, then he is being handed over to another set of arms. When he can finally look at the person holding him, a black woman with white hair, all he can ask is, "Why?" before blacking out again.

**[October 5, 1996**

The Hogwarts students are bustling through Hogsmeade on their first visit of the year. A siren blows at the far end of town. The students and some of the townspeople run for Hogwarts. Harry starts to run, but when he notices a group of third year students are lost in the confusion, he stops. He makes his way through the bustling crowd. As he starts to guide them to the castle, he is hit in the back with a stunning spell.

**Authors Note: **

Do ya like it? I know it's confusing now but all will be explained later.

Does anyone recognize all of the crossovers?

Please review!


	2. Foreigners Part 1

1**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Inyuasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, X-Men, Pitch Black, Blade, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Eragon, or Young Wizards. Some characters are my own. This story is a complete AU. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

A big thanks to Darth Granger for Betaing this chapter!!!

Here is a list of the main characters in this story and their ages (in parentheses is their real age if they do not appear it). Harry is in Slytherin!

**Young Wizards - **Juanita "Nita" Louise Callahan 16 - Christopher "Kit" K. Rodriguez 15 - Dairine "Dair" E. Callahan 14

**Fullmetal Alchemist - **Edward Elric 16 - Alphonse Elric 15

**Inuyasha - **Inuyasha 17 (200) - Kagome Higurashi 15 - Miroku 16 - Sango 16 - Shippo 8

**Lord of the Rings - **Aragorn 20 (40) - Legalos 19 (2951)

**Eragon - **Eragon Argetlam 15 - Roran 16 - Murtagh 18

**Harry Potter - **Harry Potter 16 - Draco Malfoy 16 - Hermione Granger 16 - Ron Weasley 16 - Ginny Weasley 15 - Fred & George Weasley 18 - Neville Longbottom 16

Luna Lovegood 15 - Cedric Diggory 19 - Victor Krum 19 - Blaize Zambini 16 - Remus Lupin 36 - Sirius Black 36 - Severus Snape 36

**Pitch Black - **Richard B. Riddick 28 - Kyra 18

**Star Wars - **Anakin Skywalker 14 - Obi-Wan Kenobi 37

**X-men - **"Wolverine" Logan 38 - "Cyclops" Scott Summers 35 - "Storm" Ororo Munroe 33 - "Rogue" Marie D'Ancanto 15 - "Iceman" Bobby Drake 16

"Pyro" John Allerdyce 15 - "Shadowcat" Kitty Pryde 15

**Blade - **Blade 21 (39)

**Important!!! **All times are in the Harry Potter World. Time runs differently in different 'Dimensions' so Harry has lived about a 'year more' than he's aged because he ages in his 'Dimension's' time. Does that make sense?

**Dimension Walker Chapter 2: Foreigners Part 1**

**October 7, 1996**

Sirius Black walked down Knockturn Alley, a place he knew well. He may have been 'proved' innocent of the charges against him, but that was a lie. He was as guilty as hell, no one messed with his family and friends without answering to him. He killed Pettigrew. Made sure of it. The slimy rat had gotten his brother and two of his best friends killed. Right now, he was on the hunt; he was hunting for any and all Death Eaters. People thought that Lucius Malfoy was cruel and cold hearted, well Sirius Black put him to shame if someone messed with his family. He was determined to find his Godson.

Sirius had just turned down a side alley when he was grabbed from behind. He felt the cold bite of steel against his neck. He could tell that the person was an experienced killer and much stronger than himself. That's when a beautiful young woman came into his line of sight. She had dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, a dark grey tank top, and black leather pants, with heavy black combat boots.

"What do you want?" He asked showing no fear, he knew how to deal with his own kind.

"I've only ever seen one person that glowed like you before." The man behind him says, the deep voice sending the first hint of fear through Sirius.

"Yeah?" Sirius was slowly pulling out his wand.

"Went by the name Harry Evans." The young woman in front of him replied. Sirius' eyes went wide.

"But he was different somehow." The man behind him muttered.

"Never heard of him." Sirius said finally getting his wand in his hand.

"You don't want to do that." The man behind him said in his ear. 'But how could he see my wand?' Sirius thought. He could barely make out the person in front of him, and his senses were enhanced from being in his animagus form for so long.

The young woman snatched his wand. "You're going to have to use more than a stick." She said to Sirius. "And you do know something about Harry Evans."

"Why do you care?" Sirius asked looking directly into her eyes.

"Last we saw him was heading into the dark." Sirius could see the shudder run through her after that sentence.

"I'm not a patient man, so tell me what you know or I'll snap your neck and move on." Sirius did the only thing he could in his situation. He turned into his animagus form.

"What the?" the young woman yelled. Sirius twisted out of the man's grasp and snatched his wand from the woman. With practiced ease he turned back into human form and cast a binding curse on them. They sat on the ground bound in magical ropes.

"Who are you?" He asked a glint in his eye that promised death. He picked up the man's knife. Sirius finally got a good look at who had had him pinned moments before. He was a strong man with a clean shaven head, and eyes that shined in the dark.

"Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer." The man replies easily. Sirius smirked at the man he had bound.

"Sirius Black, escaped convict, murder." He then gets serious. "What do you know about my godson, and what do you mean he was heading into the dark?"

"We met up once, but he decided to run off on a suicide mission." Fathomless grey eyes met shining silver. With a swish of his wand the world went dark for Riddick and his female companion.

**K9marauder**

A large group of people were crammed together in a small bedroom in a house on Privet Drive. They looked around in confusion, but a man with a cigar walked past the rest and into the hallway. It was a clean little house that seemed to be the home of a perfect little family of assholes. He continued down the stairs, but stopped short in front of a small door at the bottom. With no care for anyone's personal property, he tore the small door right off it's hinges. The little storage area behind the now-destroyed door seemed to be just an ordinary closet full of coats, until you looked at it's floor. There was a small cot shoved into one corner, and a few broken toys.

"What are you people doing in my house?" A whale of a man screamed from the kitchen. The rest of the group, except the man standing in the doorway of the closet, paused in the act of descending the staircase. The cigar-smoking man cracked his knuckles. The whale man came closer, face purpling in rage.

"What do you know of Harry Evans?" The man said quietly, spitting his cigar onto the previously unblemished carpet. The whale man stopped dead and started sputtering. Then man punched the fat one, breaking his nose, then pinned him against the wall. A sharp metal blade was on either side of the fat man's neck, shallow cuts in the fat. A third metal claw was a hair away from plunging into the man's throat. "Where is he?" The man growled out.

"Wolverine!" A black woman with snow white hair shouted. Another man tried to pull him off the fat man but couldn't. "Iceman!" A teenage boy stepped forward; placing his hand on Wolverine's shoulder. Wolverine was slowly coved in ice, then fell back with a thud. The man with the red visor and the woman began to pull Wolverine towards the door, while two teenage girls apologized profusely. However, Iceman and a younger teenage boy stayed staring at the fat man.

Finally the younger boy spoke up. "So, where is he?" He said opening and closing a lighter.

A horse like woman came running down the stairs. "Hogwarts! He's at Hogwarts! Now leave us alone!"

The man with the red visor stopped trying to drag a now thawed Wolverine out the door. "How do we get there?"

She grabbed a notebook and pen out of a nearby stand, and proceeded to scribble addresses and names down on it. "Here are the only places that I know that will help you get there!" He took the paper and the odd group of people left the house without another word.

**Authors Note: **More of the Dimensions colliding next chap!


	3. Foreigners Part 2

1**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Inyuasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, X-Men, Pitch Black, Blade, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Eragon, or Young Wizards. Some characters are my own. This story is a complete AU. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

A big thanks to Darth Granger for Betaing this chapter!!!

**COMING maybe not so SOON!!! **I am currently working on summaries of each Dimension before the events of this story for those that are not familiar with all of the Dimensions. However, I ask that you read only the ones that you aren't familiar with, for I believe it will make the story much more enjoyable. (And if I do have something wrong in a summary don't kill me because some of these I know from a couple years ago, and others I haven't been through the entire series. There will be some things that vary so that it fits with this story, but if I have something really wrong, I would be happy to hear about it.)

**Important!!! **All times are in the Harry Potter World. Time runs differently in different 'Dimensions' so Harry has lived about a 'year more' than he's aged because he ages in his 'Dimension's' time. Does that make sense?

**Dimension Walker Chapter3: Foreigners Part 2**

**October 7, 1996**

A young Hispanic boy and his older friend cautiously explored Hogwarts. They did not know where they were or how they got there. They were trying to find the main floor of the castle, and from there the exit. They'd just rounded another corner when they were stopped dead in their tracks.

"Stop right there!" A girl their age yelled at them. She had brown bushy hair, and wore a black cloak with a red and gold badge and tie. Even though she was around their age, at the moment she seemed to demand respect. They both noticed that she was pointing what could only be a wand at them.

The girl at the receiving end of the wand twisted her wrist nervously, feeling her charm bracelet twist. The bushy haired girl studied them with an intensity that made them feel like they were being questioned by the police. Then with a flick of her wand and an incantation, the boy was laying in a heap on the floor. "KIT!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl that was with him yelled as she knelt beside him. The bushy haired girl tried it again, but the other girl rolled out of the spell's path. When she got up, she too was holding a wand.

White hot light collided with bright red, and the bushy haired girl was thrown against the wall. The other girl pounced, punching Hermione in the eye. A tall red-haired boy came running around the corner, having heard the ruckus. "HERMIONE!!!" he screamed. The unknown girl was stunned quickly; she didn't even notice the tall boy, having been too wrapped up in pounding on the girl beneath her. "Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked, pushing the unknown person off Hermione unceremoniously.

Hermione nodded, "We better get these two to Dumbledore."

"Death Eaters?" Ron asked.

"I think so." Hermione replied wincing as she touched her already blackening eye.

**K9marauder**

Remus was making himself lunch at Grimmauld Place. He was the Order member assigned to watch over headquarters, and act as the liaison between members. He was worried for Harry. His mysterious adopted godson that seemed to disappear from the planet from time to time, and wouldn't tell anyone where he had been. It worried Remus. Harry wasn't supposed to be growing up as fast as he was, he wasn't supposed to make Remus' senses scream Pack, Enemy, Alpha, Kill, or Submit. It didn't make sense; he was an Alpha Werewolf, Harry wasn't a wereanything, and Remus had never gotten such mixed signals before.

Like right now, his senses were clearly screaming 'ENEMY!!!!!!' Remus finally broke out of his musings; he spun around finally acknowledging the warning. In the doorway to the kitchen stood a tall black man wearing a trench coat, and sunglasses. Remus had his wand out in a second. "Who are you?"

"Most know me as Blade." The man growled, white fangs flashing.

Remus blanched. 'A Vampire? At headquarters? At midday?' He shot the most powerful stunner he knew at the other man, but the man ducked behind the door. The door shattered from the impact. All Remus knew next was pain! Pain beyond belief! He looked down to see a silver spike sticking in his abdomen. He quickly pulled it out, ignoring the severe burns that resulted on his hand.

"Hmmmm….. Why aren't you ash?" Blade asked. Sneering at the bleeding Remus.

"Because I'm not a Vampire!" Remus spat back. Then with his last surge of energy he cast a petrify curse at the unsuspecting Blade. Blade crashed to the ground beside Remus, unable to move. Then Remus' world went black.

**K9marauder**

Hagrid was wandering around the Forbidden Forest. It was what he did when he needed to think. He was carrying his crossbow, just in case, with Fang running beside him. The paths he took were well worn from his many years of using them. He knew the forest like the back of his hand. He was worried about his little Slytherin friend. Harry came to him for comfort if he ever needed it. They had immediately became friends when they first met. Harry would oftentimes help him if he needed the extra hands. That made Hagrid wonder on a few occasions though; Harry seemed to be able to do more physically demanding work than he should have been able to.

Fang started barking and howling, making Hagrid jump in surprise. The subjects of Fang's barking were two unconscious young men. They were laying just off the path, with two great horses standing beside a tree next two them. One horse was white as snow and looked to be an Arabian, the other was tall and black it had to be a Friesian.

Hagrid had his bow at the ready and approached slowly. Fang was behind his legs, peeking around at the two and their horses. When Hagrid carefully rolled them over with his large boot, he had never seen either one before. One man had black hair and a rugged look, the other man however had an angelic beauty and his blond hair seemed to flow like water. He shifted causing the hair to fall away from his ear.

Hagrid gasped, the man's ears were pointed, he was an elf. Hagrid quickly scooped the two men up and strapped them onto the horses. Then, with the care he showed all animals, he carefully led the two horses up to Hogwarts.

**K9marauder**

A hulking suit of armor and a teenage boy walked around an unknown mansion. They had no clue where they were or how they'd gotten there. They stopped at a large hall that was lined with portraits. The two portraits on the end caught their attention. One was a red haired woman with familiar green eyes, the other was a man with short black hair, and thin framed glasses. The teenage boy stared into the green eyes, remembering a friend and partner from a long time ago.

"Hello there." The woman spoke up.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" The teenager jumped back knocking into the suit of armor, his younger brother.

The black haired man chuckled, "Who might you two be? I'm James Potter, and this is my wife Lilly. Do you know Harry, our son?"

"They can talk and move Ed." The suit of armor said.

"Well I can see that for myself." The short teenager took a step forward, regaining his composuer. "We knew a Harry Evans once, but never a Harry Potter."

James frowned. Lilly brightened up a bit. "Well, my maiden name was Evans."

Ed looked surprised, 'so these are Harry's parents', he thought. "Well, I'm Edward Elric and this is my little brother Alphonse."

"Little Brother?" James asked, looking between the two.

"Yes." Ed said in a bored tone. "Do you know where we can find Harry?"

"Hmmmmmmmm…… I think that the toy dragon on the mantle in the living room will take you to Hogwarts." Lilly said. At their blank expressions she smiled. "Follow me then!" Without any rebellion they followed, even James." When they got to the living room Lilly pointed out a small figurine, "Both of you touch it and say Hogwarts."

Ed picked it up carefully. He looked at it then back at the painting. "You sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" James growled out "But before you go Harry asked me to give this to a large walking suit of armor and his brother." James held out a small box. When Ed reached for it, surprisingly enough, he grabbed a real box. He opened it and gasped. "He did say though that it only had enough power for Alphonse." Ed had a grin from ear to ear.

A loud, thunderous roar from outside the manor walls stole the group's attention. Al and Ed looked around, curious and confused. Lilly and James were horrified.

**Author's Note: **Inuyasha, Jedi, and Eragon next chap. Read and review. Please! I'll give you a cookie!!!!!


	4. Foreigners Part 3

1**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Inyuasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, X-Men, Pitch Black, Blade, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Eragon, or Young Wizards. Some characters are my own. This story is a complete AU. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

A big thanks to Darth Granger for Betaing this chapter!!!

**COMING maybe not so SOON!!! **I am currently working on summaries of each Dimension before the events of this story for those that are not familiar with all of the Dimensions. However, I ask that you read only the ones that you aren't familiar with, for I believe it will make the story much more enjoyable. (And if I do have something wrong in a summary don't kill me because some of these I know from a couple years ago, and others I haven't been through the entire series. There will be some things that vary so that it fits with this story, but if I have something really wrong I would be happy to hear about it.)

**Important!!! **All times are in the Harry Potter World. Time runs differently in different 'Dimensions' so Harry has lived about a 'year more' than he's aged because he ages in his 'Dimension's' time. Does that make sense?

**Dimension Walker Chapter4: Foreigners Part 3**

**October 7, 1996**

Snape walked through Diagon Alley in his usual manner. His black robes billowed behind him as he maneuvered swiftly through the crowds of people. The idiots thought that the Alley was a safe place, even after one of his students was kidnapped from Hogsmeade. Voldemort's trust in him was a fickle thing. He would sometimes be the only one informed and other times not at all. He sneered at the crowd that was in his way as he came upon a mass of people that was like a solid wall. They were all trying to get as far away from something ahead of them as they could.

Severus was in a worse mood than usual and he needed to get some supplies to try and find Harry. He couldn't waste anytime here. Shoving pedestrians out of his way, he found himself forced to the front of the throng. He sneered back at them, never seeing the odd group in front of him.

Suddenly Severus felt his feet leave the cobbles. "You smell like him! Why?" a boy with long silvery white hair, and some odd red clothing growled, holding Severus up with one arm. His other hand was on a sword tucked into his belt. Severus stayed calm, though it was then that he saw (is that a dog ear?) something twitch irritably on top of the man's head.

Severus raised an eyebrow noticing the group behind the dog boy holding him up. There was another boy with a golden staff, a girl with a boomerang so large it was surely useless, a small cat-like creature, another girl wearing what looked to be a school uniform, and a little boy with a tail. "Who are you talking about dog boy?" He snarled back. The boy holding him up threw him to the cobblestone street, so that Severus' head bounced off it. Then he pinned Snape down, flashing his claws in front of Severus' face.

"Call me that again and I'll spill your blood, human. Now where is Harry?" The newcomer said, bringing his claws close to Snape's throat. Severus stayed quiet, he'd been threatened by worse. "Fine then!!!" The stranger yelled. He threw Snape again, so that he went crashing through a store window. He started to go after Snape, but was stopped by the girl in uniform.

"Inuyasha SIT!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha promptly fell face first into the ground, making a small indentation in the street. The girl then hurried to the broken window. "I'm so sorry! We're lost and have no clue where we are! We were trying to figure it out, but everyone just ran away from us, then Inuyasha smelled Harry. We just want to find our friend and see if he can help. He always seemed to know what was going on." She rambled while helping Severus up.

Severus stared at the young girl with deep black eyes. He probed her mind, and found she was telling the truth. To his amazement, he caught glimpses of memories where Harry was fighting along side the group, except Harry didn't know how to fight like that… "I'll take you to see the headmaster, but you better keep your mutt under control." Inuyasha glared at him with loathing, and a promise of death.

**K9marauder**

Hogsmeade was quiet after the attack, almost a ghost town. People had boarded the damage up, then hid inside their homes. They did the only thing they knew how to do when it came to dealing with Voldormort. They sat tight and let Dumbledore figure it out. They barely made a sound while hiding in their homes. All the while, the cold October wind howled through the streets.

The town was so worried about hiding and staying quiet, that no one even noticed as a vehicle far more advanced than anything else on earth, except maybe one, sped through the town. The man and the teenage boy that were in the craft could easily be recognized as warriors. The third person in the vehicle seemed to have a suit of golden armor. The trio made a straight course to the castle that should have looked to be in ruins to them, but didn't seem to.

**K9marauder**

A small blue dragon circled high above the earth with three teenage boys on her back. They were searching for something familiar, anything really, but the female dragon was tiring quickly under the extra weight. Suddenly, with a loud roar, a green dragon flew past them at full speed. "Vanilor?" The blue dragon called after the larger male.

His flight faltered for a split second, "Saphira? HELP! Harry's in trouble!" He called back through the mental link all dragons shared. She darted after him, for she knew the importance of one's rider. The pair of dragons were soon flying low, and flying fast. They moved in remembrance of times long past. The two that were not Saphira's rider jumped from her back, onto the stronger, fresher dragon. Soon, they were covering a great amount of land in a short time. Both dragons flew with more desperation and determination than either had ever had before. They soon came upon a rundown mansion on a hilltop.

With a great snarl Vanilor crashed into the roof. After a few strong swipes of his front claws, the roof was gone. Saphira started tearing her way through the side of the house. Both dragons were snarling in rage. The mansion didn't stand a chance, it was leveled, leaving only the basement dungeons. There stood twenty-one people in black cloaks, all of them disoriented from a magical blast. In the middle of the room lay an unconscious Harry. At the sight of the two raging dragons they all apparated away, leaving Harry behind.

The three teenage boys jumped down to Harry. The teenager that had never met Harry before was the first one to him. He couldn't find where Harry was hurt, so he picked up the small teenager and Vanilor helped him onto his back. The cousins climbed onto Saphira. 'Stupid Rider! Never listening to me!' Vanilor thought. Still muttering worriedly, he set off to the only place where he knew Harry could get help, Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: **Next chap - Meeting Dumbledore - What happens when people from ten dimensions collide? And how is Harry going to explain this to everyone? Please review:(


	5. Explanation Part 1

1**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Inyuasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, X-Men, Pitch Black, Blade, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Eragon, or Young Wizards. Some characters are my own. This story is a complete AU. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

Since it is going to take me awhile to write the summaries for each storyline, if you have no clue about one I suggest looking it up on wikipedia . com

A big thanks to Darth Granger for Betaing this chapter!!!

**Important!!! **All times are in the Harry Potter World. Time runs differently in different 'Dimensions' so Harry has lived about a 'year more' than he's aged because he ages in his 'Dimension's' time. Does that make sense?

**Dimension Walker Chapter5: Explanation Part 1**

**October 7, 1996**

Harry woke up to the cold air of high altitude blowing across his face. He could feel his dragon move underneath him as he flew. The comforting warmth of Vanilor made him want to fall back into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness. "So you finally return to the land of the living." An unfamiliar voice asked from behind him. This woke Harry up, he was fully alert now.

Harry sat up straight in a flash. "Who are you?" He demanded of the teenage boy behind him. He knew the boy was from Vanilor's dimension, but he had never met him. It was then that he noticed Saphira with Eragon and Roran slightly behind and below them. "Shit!"

"I'm Murtagh, Eragon's friend." The teenager answered. "Do you know were we are?"

"I think I do, but I hope I'm wrong. Because if I'm right I'm in a heap of trouble, and if there's more than just you guys I'm fucked." Harry answered while looking below them to try and find a distinct landmark.

**K9marauder**

Sirius Black flooed into Dumbledore's office with his prisoners, still bound, behind him. Dumbledore looked up from the map on his desk. Soon Severus was going to brew yet another locator potion that they could use to try and find Harry; even though the many other variants they'd tried over the years and then again this time had proved useless. Dumbledore's only response to Sirius was to raise an aged eyebrow. Sirius directed the two unconscious prisoners to a corner with none too much care. Once they were uncomfortably settled in the corner, Sirius turned to the Headmaster. "They jumped me in Knockturn; they were asking about Harry. They seem to be muggle murderers."

Dumbledore sighed heavily, but his reply was interrupted by another person flooing in. Remus staggered through the fireplace, clutching his bleeding stomache, with a black man behind him. He managed to garble out "Vampire, alone, attack, headquarters, few hours ago--" before collapsing to the floor, out cold.

"Remus!" Sirius screamed as the werewolf fell to the floor. He quickly turned Remus over, examining the wound.

"Take him to Poppy!" Dumbledore ordered. Sirius quickly picked up his long-time friend. As he was about to start to the Hospital wing, the door burst open yet again.

"These two were wondering the halls, and attacked us!" Hermione informed Dumbledore quickly, her black eye standing as proof that she had recently been in a fight.

Dumbledore inspected the two unconscious teenagers behind the pair of Gryffindors, then contemplated the five prisoners, deep in thought. "Put them by the others. Then, would you be so kind as to escort Sirius to the Hospital Wing?" Hermione and Ron stared in confusion at the other three unconscious and bound people in the office. After a moment of standing there, they quickly carried out Dumbledore's wishes. Dumbledore watched the five unconscious strangers, still pondering.

His musings were interrupted by Hagrid barging into the office. "Dumbledore! I found these two in the Forest." He said in his deep, heavily accented voice, after setting his burdens down gently in the unoccupied chairs in the office. "That one's an elf!" Hagrid said pointing at the blond haired young man. Dumbledore found himself raising his eyebrow a lot in the past hour.

Dumbledore almost fell out of his chair at what happened next, for now there was a blond teenager and a suit of armor that looked like it was made for Hagrid standing in the middle of the rapidly crowding office. Hagrid tried to put the suit of armor in a headlock, but only succeeded in taking the helmet off an empty suit. "Hey! You big ugly brute, get your hands off Al!" The blond boy yelled, throwing the portrait he was carrying on Dumbledore's desk, so he could attack the half giant.

"DUMBLEDORE! We've got trouble!" James and Lilly yelled together. Hagrid was holding the helmet, and watching the still-moving suit in fascination. The small teenage boy was about to attack Hagrid.

"Enough!" Dumbledore tried to yell, but was drowned out by the roar of a Dragon. Everyone in the office froze. Dumbledore glanced out his window in time to see a sapphire blue, and an emerald green dragon land on the front lawn. "Hagrid, let's go!" Dumbledore ordered, rushing out of his office.

**K9marauder**

Snape and his odd group of followers arrived at the front gates to Hogwarts just in time to see the dragons land. "Demons!" Inuyasha growled. In one jump he was high above the blue dragon. He pulled out Tetsusaiga, transforming it quickly. He was just about to deliver a blow that would have killed the dragon when he was tackled to the ground by a snarling Harry.

Inuyasha was immediately on the defense, but found himself pinned by his short friend. "Never attack either of those dragons Inuyasha, if you want to live long enough to see the next sunrise." Inuyasha tried to speak, but was cut off. "No Inuyasha! Things are far more fucked up than you could imagine, so shut up and do what I say."

Eragon, Roran, and Murtagh walked up to the scene ready for a fight, each had a sword drawn. Severus ran up with his wand pointed at the two boys on the ground. The group that was with him were ready to fight the trio and the two, now angry, dragons. Dumbledore and Hagrid rushed out of the castle with the mystery boy and suit of armor behind them. Dumbledore, Ed, and Al were at a loss of what to do. Hagrid was awestruck, by the dragons.

Harry looked up at a familiar sound, that he thought he'd never hear again. The landspeeder pulled into the middle of the standoff. "Harry?" Harry smiled wide at the slightly older teenager in front of him.

"Anakin?!?" Harry forgot about Inuyasha and the others. He went over to his old friend; then in a rare show of emotion they shared a brotherly hug. It was then that Harry noticed Ed and Al. "Shit!" He yelled after looking around, hopefully this was all of them. Four dimensions wasn't so bad……… Then a familiar scent reached Harries nose. He looked toward the Front gates, just in time to see Tonks lead in a group of people that Harry owed his life too, but he groaned none the less. "I really didn't need this fucking shit!" He said, slamming his fist down on the landspeeder creating a large dent. Without missing a beat he cast a wandless-wordless repair spell on the expensive machine.

The standoff had ceased, all attention was on Harry. Everyone knew he was the key to what was happening, and that he knew exactly why it was happening. Still not looking up from the landspeeder Harry asked, "Professor Dumbledore, have there been any other unusual appearances?"

Dumbledore was surprised at the question, but answered with that ever-present twinkle in his eyes. "Actually yes…

Harry cut him off with a groan, "Gather everyone in the Room of Requirements, please. Everyone that showed up, the order, the trustworthy professors, and my friends. I've got to get a few things, I'll meet you there." Then, across the mental link with the dragons he asked, 'Could you wait down by the lake? Vanilor could you explain things to Saphira?' The dragons nodded and walked off. Without sticking around to see if they were doing what he asked, Harry turned headed off to his room in the dungeons.

**K9marauder**

In the Room of Requirements milled the oddest combination of people ever assembled: Riddick, Kyra, Blade, Kit, and Nina were still tied up along one wall, joined by the two unconscious men from the woods. The rest were separated into their respective groups, pairs, or trios; the friendlier members smiling at everyone while the more paranoid and/or rambunctious attempted to stare each other down, while the egomaniacs sneered and the peacekeepers kept an eye on everyone in general. The order, Harry's friends, and the rest of the Hogwarts staff simply took everything in, keeping one hand on their wands.

It wasn't long after they were all there that Harry walked in. He looked the same as he did when he left, but they stayed silent. "Holly fucking hell!!! You seriously didn't want to do that!" Harry yelled running to the tied and unconscious people.

"Kit, Nina, you okay?" They nodded, still trying to figure out what was going on. "In a minute I'll explain everything. "Legalos, Aragorn?" They looked at him hazily for a moment. "Stay sitting! I'll explain everything in a minute." He turned to the last three. "Just don't kill anyone." He muttered to himself. First he revived the beautiful young girl. "Jack?"

"It's Kyra now!" She replied with venom.

"I'll untie you if you promise not to kill anyone. I'll explain everything in a minute." She reluctantly nodded. With that he untied her, only to be tackled to the ground in a bone crushing hug. Every weapon in the room was trained on her, everyone protective over the male teenager. Sensing she was treading on thin ice, Kyra let go of Harry, afterward hiding behind him. He held his hand up, and everyone lowered their weapons. He then proceeded to wake up Blade, leaving the most dangerous for last. "Blade, please don't kill anyone! I'll explain in a minute!" Harry ordered. Then, with a deep sigh, he covered Riddick's eyes with his hand, while taking the stunner off him. "Riddick, it's going to be bright! Open your eyes slowly." He took his hand away, watching those silver eyes take everything in. "I know you're pissed, but if you promise not to kill anyone, I'll explain the mess I made." Riddick watched as Harry's eyes flashed in the dark of the room.

"If they start the fight, I'll end it. You know that." Riddick said with his deep voice.

"I also remember saving your ass, and it would be really easy for me to just leave you tied." Harry replied. Riddick just smirked. Turning around to look at the occupants in the room Harry let Riddick go. Riddick had Harry in a choke hold in a flash, but Harry had Riddick on the ground even quicker. "I've learned a few things Riddick! Now behave!"

Harry was now standing in the middle of a large circle that consisted of 53 people, 2 droids, his parent's portrait, and a demon cat. "I have a little explaining to do now, but first things first, since some of you are looking at me funny." Harry let all of his glamours drop.

He was no taller than before, still rather short in fact, and his build, facial features, and other distinctive aspects hadn't changed, but the assembled crowd gasped at the teenager that stood before them. His midnight black hair, while still messy, hung down to his waist in a thick braid, and there were two black dog ears crowning his head. His eyes now had abnormally large silver pupils that almost covered his irises, leaving only a thin rim of emerald green. What surprised most of them, though was his mechanical left arm. Another main difference was his clothing and his stance. He stood with his feet shoulder-width apart, arms crossed, and was looking around the room studying them all with knowing eyes, an air of confidence that none of them had ever seen before surrounding him.

Harry was dressed for battle. Scratch that, he was a full-blown arsenal. Combat boots, dragon hide pants, a sparkling-white elfin mail shirt underneath a black dragon hide vest. He had two swords strapped to his back making an X, and a shorter-than-average katana in a hidden sheath down his spine. On his flesh arm was strapped two wands, on his right hip hung a Kusari-gama(1), on his left hip was a lightwhip, but only one person in the room knew what it was. On the outside of his right thigh was a small black leather book, and on the outside of his left thigh was a traditional lightsaber. To finish it off he had two large revolvers on his belt, so that they were situated by the bottom of the katana's sheaths, with the handgrips facing outwards for an easy cross-draw, and a pair of black goggles partially hidden by messy bangs.

He grinned a little at their reactions, revealing two gleaming fangs, and with a 'shnkt' he had three metal blades protruding from his right fist. Unseen at that moment, was the mark of a dragon rider glowing softly on his palm, and sharp claws that were digging into his hand.

**Authors Note: **They all met and seen Harry's true form, what will be their reactions? How do you like Harry? Review!!!!!

Weapons described more clearly later on.

(1) A Medieval Japanese Weapon. Basically, a scythe on a long chain with a weight at the other end of the chain. Kohaku in Inuyasha has one.


	6. Explanation Part 2

1**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Inyuasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, X-Men, Pitch Black, Blade, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Eragon, or Young Wizards. Some characters are my own. This story is a complete AU. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

A big thanks to Darth Granger for Betaing this chapter!!! She's been a godsend ;P

Since it is going to take me awhile to write the summaries for each storyline, if you have no clue about one I suggest looking it up on wikipedia . com

This will be a Harry Potter** - **Inuyasha - Edward Elric - Christopher "Kit" K. Rodriguez - Draco Malfoy - "Pyro" John Allerdyce fic.

**Important!!! **All times are in the Harry Potter World. Time runs differently in different 'Dimensions' so Harry has lived about a 'year more' than he's aged because he ages in his 'Dimension's' time. Does that make sense?

**Dimension Walker Chapter6: Explanation Part 2**

**October 7, 1996**

"Now that I've showed everyone the real me, let me explain." Harry 'sheathed' his claws and took a slightly relaxed pose. Holding his hands behind him, feeling the cold of his metal hand against the sensitive mark of a dragon rider. "You are all my friends, and comrades in battle." He started the speech, the one that he'd never wanted to give, but subconsciously known that he would have to some day.

"I may have only been with most of you a matter of months, hell, some just a couple of days." Harry met Riddick's gaze. "But I know that I can trust each one of you with my life. I never wanted to drag you all into this." They were all quiet, hanging onto his every word.

"I'm sorry that I have." Harry held up his metal hand to stop their protests, then he stopped and stared at the advanced prosthetic. "You know Ed, I just about gave up when I lost my arm. You saved me, you all have, many times over….."

"I haven't ever told anyone, well anyone I would have told is here anyway, that before I met any of you I didn't have anyone to trust or call a friend." He gave Dumbledore an annoyed look, which stopped the old man from uttering his stupid excuses. "It was because of that, though, that I was able to meet most of you."

"When I was a baby Voldemort, a dark wizard, tried to kill me with the killing curse." He explained to those that didn't know his story. "It rebounded because of my mother's ancient magic, but I did not get away unscathed. Four things happened to me that night. First and most noticeably, I got this scar." He said, pointing to his forehead. "Second, it linked me to Voldemort, a link that has become noticeably stronger after he was revived. Third, it made my magic somewhat unstable and adaptable." Harry let out a long sigh. "Lastly, it gave me the ability to 'walk' between dimensions."

With a snap of his fingers, the room changed. "Welcome to The Hall of Gates. Of course this isn't actually it, but it's a good imitation." The large group was staring around, awestruck. "At that end is Heaven." He pointed to the considerably brighter end of the hall, then pointing to the other considerably darker end. "And that is Hell. " Pointing to the inconceivable number of doors that lined the great hall, "And each one of these is a dimension. Every one is different, the farther away the doors, the more different they are. It does not matter which end of the hall the doors are at, dark and light is spread throughout."

"I can come here unaided because of the killing curse. Unlike most near death experiences, a part of me did die that night. That part of me is stuck here forever. I can never be wholly in any dimension, nor in heaven or hell. That part of me is bound to this place." With another snap of his fingers, the room returned to its previous form.

"Each group of you is from a different dimension. My magic has let me adapt to each dimension when I travel there. I am in essence not a part of any one dimension, but a part of each of the ten that I have been to." Harry conjured a table and started to lay his many weapons on it.

"I could have demolished those Death Eaters in Hogsmeade if I had been prepared, and hadn't let my guard down." He sighed heavily. "Innocents could have been saved." He was now leaning on the table, both hands placed on the tabletop, iridescent eyes staring a hole through the table top; not willing to look at anyone. "When Voldemort had me, he and twenty death eaters cast spells at me simultaneously. The combination of the spells, and the previous spells cast on me, caused me to lose control for a while resulting in all of you being here."

"Well, couldn't you just send them back?" McGonagall sneered at her least favorite Slytherin. Harry ignored her for the moment, running a hand lightly over the weapons laid out before him.

"Most of these weapons were given to me by one or another of you, the rest I got in your dimension. Except for these two", Harry said, picking up the two large revolvers. "These I decided on myself. After seeing evil in ten dimensions, I decided guns weren't such a bad thing to have. Sometimes a sword isn't fast enough, or you just can't get close enough." Harry started to put his weapons in his various holsters and sheaths. With the last one in place, he looked around the room with piercing, yet sad eyes.

"Anyway I can't send you back. I'm probably in a shit-load of trouble right now." He watched for reactions from his friends that weren't from this dimension. "Professor Dumbledore, would you be so kind as to find rooms for my guests? I'm sure they are all very tired, or should I just take them to Godric's Hollow?"

"No, no my dear boy, they can stay here. We have plenty of room in the castle.", Dumbledore replied with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you Professor. I'm sorry that I can't answer more of your questions. I will talk to all of you tomorrow, but I must really be going. It's time to face the music, and see what I can do to clean this mess up." With a bright flash, Harry was gone.

**Author's note:** How was it? Was it what you expected? Please Review!


	7. Facing the Music

1**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Inyuasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, X-Men, Pitch Black, Blade, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Eragon, or Young Wizards. Some characters are my own. This story is a complete AU. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

A big thanks to Darth Granger for Betaing!!!

Since it is going to take me awhile to write the summaries for each storyline, if you have no clue about one I suggest looking it up on wikipedia . com

**Important!!! **All times are in the Harry Potter World. Time runs differently in different 'Dimensions' so Harry has lived about a 'year more' than he's aged because he ages in his 'Dimension's' time. Does that make sense?

**PICTURE!!!! **I have a big treat for ya'll. If anyone would like to see my sketch of Harry and Vanilor just email me at k9marauder (take out the spaces) This is my first ever drawing that isn't a car, and it isn't colored. Hopefully I'll be able to in the future, it would look much better. But I'm proud of it anyway, so please only constructive criticism. I usually don't show people my drawings.

**Dimension Walker Chapter 7: Music**

**October 8, 1996**

Harry was in The Hall of Gates. He was looking around at the many huge intricate gates when it all dissolved into a black nothingness, only to be replaced by a large extravagant courtroom. Harry studied the seven people he was standing in front of. They were the great council. All of them were very old, although none showed it; all of them had an ethereal quality. Their origins were unknown to all and forgotten by themselves. They were the guards of The Hall of Gates.

Harry only knew them as The Guardians. They made sure that the gates stayed sealed; they kept people in their own dimensions. This confused Harry in the beginning; why would they let him travel to The Hall of Gates, and to dimensions that weren't his own? He tried to ask, but none would answer.

It was on one of the many occasions that he traveled to The Hall just to get away for a few hours that he figured it out. He was not a part of the Dimensions like his friends. He felt whole in The Hall of Gates. He then knew he was bound to The Hall itself, not any one dimension. Harry later found out that he was not entirely alive anymore, because it was only when one died that they came to The Hall of Gates and weren't attacked on sight.

Harry stood before The Guardians; they looked out of place behind the long table. There was the beautiful woman that was Harry's teacher. She looked to be about mid-twenties, had long flowing red hair, and eyes that seemed to change between light blue and light grey.

The guy next to her looked about 19. He had short spiked blonde hair, an arrogant smirk, and wore an old leather jacket, with a shotgun strapped to his back and a chain hanging from his belt.

Then were the three oldest and most powerful. They also looked the friendliest. One was an elderly lady that looked like she should be running about after hyper grandchildren, rather than defending the gates. Her hair was the purest white, and her bright blue eyes put Dumbledore's to shame. In the middle of the table was a large dark man. He looked as if he could out-pull an ox. Hagrid was probably a good head shorter. The third of them looked so old that a simple breeze would make him fall and break a hip. He had no hair on his head, letting you see every curve off his skull. He was dressed like a monk, and held a staff that only confirmed the suspicion.

Lastly, sat the oddest two in the group. They were also the only two that always worked together. The one that actually sat on the table instead of behind it, was a girl of about four years old. She wore a frilly pink dress, and clutched a doll in her small hands. Her violet eyes could even make the most powerful of beings stop and take notice. Next to her sat a great white tiger. It came to the tall mans waist, but it was never seen away from the little girl. It had one centuries old scar over it's right eye, the eye was diminished to a white cloudiness, but if you were ever to get that eye on you, even running through every dimension couldn't save you from his wrath.

All eyes were on Harry. The beautiful woman, that he knew the longest, spoke first. "We told you that you couldn't take anyone from their dimensions. You're lucky we let you take your dragon with you."

"Calm down, we must hear Harry's side of the story before jumping to conclusions." The blond male said. He had an authority in his voice that made everyone turn all of their attention to him. Harry couldn't remember when he'd been this nervous before. He took a deep breath and met each guardian's gaze.

"I was attacked. My attackers all shot curses at me at the same time and Voldemort tried the killing curse again. I lost control, and I guess I opened up gateways from their worlds to mine. It was an accident, and it was only people I've met before that came through." Harry told them, and mentally added, 'Except Murtagh that is.'

The three most powerful guardians, probably the oldest, shared knowing smiles. "Well then you're free to go." The woman with bright blue eyes said in a tone that made one think she was a stay at home mother not one of the most powerful beings that existed.

Harry's eyes were as big as saucers. "What? Shouldn't I take them back to their dimensions? Or something?" They just smiled at him; with a flash of bright light Harry found himself back in the Hall of Gates.

"Hey, you there, where are we?" Harry heard a girl yell from behind him. This couldn't be happening, was he destined to never stay out of trouble? With a groan he turned around to see his suspicions were correct.

He groaned even louder when he saw who else stood in the middle of The Hall with him. "Hello Carmella, Dair, Pounch; How'd you get here?" As far as he knew none in the group were anything but ordinary.

"Harry?" Dairine asked in total confusion. Harry just nodded rubbing his temples. "You wouldn't happen to know where………."

"Kit and Nina are?" Harry finished. They nodded. "Yeah, come on."

**K9marauder**

Sirius was leading Riddick and Kyra to their rooms. "What the hell did you mean by "He was heading into the darkness on a suicide mission." Sirius asked.

Riddick smirked, "Exactly that!"

Sirius fixed Riddick with his fathomless grey gaze, "Explain" he said in a tone that even caught the other convict's attention.

Kyra stopped, "Think of the perfect predator………" She shudders "It only comes out at night, light burns it, and you're on a desert planet with three suns."

She turns toward Sirius. "You should be fine right? Wrong! There's an eclipse. Total darkness."

She trembles. "It's only you, a group of people that don't trust you, and you don't totally trust them, and the creatures."

Her eyes get a faraway look. "Now your running out of light. The creatures are risking burns for your flesh. You're the youngest in the group. Yet, without blinking an eye, You drop your light."

Her gaze meets Sirius', unshed tears filling them. "You go against millions of them, and you're in their territory."

"You fight with your life for an orphan girl, an escaped convict, a holy man, and a captain." She turns away. "He did it without blinking an eye……………"

**K9marauder**

Ed and Al sit in their common room; the Potter's portrait sitting on a couch directly across from them. Al carefully cradling the box James gave him.

Ed was deep in thought, his golden eyes fixed on the ornate coffee table in front of him. "Finally, I can fix what I've done."

**K9marauder**

Kit and Nina were shown to their rooms by Hermione and Ron. Hermione watched guiltily as they slowly sat down on the couches with their battered bodies. "Would you like something for that? I could get you a pain relieving potion."

"No, that's alright. I got something right here." Nina reached out beside her, and seemingly opened an imaginary zipper. Her arm disappeared for a few seconds before she pulled it out now holding a bottle of aspirin.

Ron's eyes bugged for a moment. "Are you a witch then?" Hermione asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah we're wizards." Kit answered laying back on his couch.

The small group was interrupted by yelling from the other side of the portrait. "Let me in you old bag!" Was that Harry?

"Let me try. Now are you going to open up or am I going to blast you out of the way!" came a teenage girl's voice. Then instead of just opening, the portrait completely disappeared. Leaving a teenage girl pointing something that looked like a hair dryer at the group.

Harry barged in muttering, "Stupid damn castle….." He walked into the middle of the room, then doing the same trick Nina did, he dumped Pounch onto the floor beside Kit. "They came looking for you."

**Authors Note: **What do you think? Please review!!!!! I'll say it again if anyone wants to see my sketch of Harry and Vanilor email me at k9marauder (take the spaces out)


	8. Reactions Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Inyuasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, X-Men, Pitch Black, Blade, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Eragon, or Young Wizards. Some characters are my own. This story is a complete AU. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

Since it is going to take me awhile to write the summaries for each storyline, if you have no clue about one I suggest looking it up on wikipedia . com

**Important!! **All times are in the Harry Potter World. Time runs differently in different 'Dimensions' so Harry has lived about a 'year more' than he's aged because he ages in his 'Dimension's' time. Does that make sense?

**PICTURE!! **I have a big treat for ya'll. If anyone would like to see my sketch of Harry and Vanilor just email me at (take out the spaces) This is my first ever drawing that isn't a car, and it isn't colored. Hopefully I'll be able to in the future, it would look much better. But I'm proud of it anyway, so please only constructive criticism. I usually don't show people my drawings.

**Dimension Walker Chapter 8: Reactions**

**October 8, 1996**

"What? How?" Kit sputtered as Ponch tried to lick him to death. Harry let out a low growl as he grabbed Ponch's collar and proceeded to pull the energetic animal off the younger boy.

Harry paused wondering why he had the urge to do that. "It seems that Ponch here has advanced from creating worlds to creating dimensions. There is now an entire dimension with squirrels as the sole inhabitants."

The group gaped at the comment. "Oh, and did I forget to mention the last being to create a dimension is forgotten by the highest powers?" The group stared at Ponch stunned.

**K9marauder**

"How the hell are we supposed to collect jewel shards when we're stuck in this smelly castle?" Inuyasha ranted as Snape led them to some rooms.

"Harry is our friend, we have to help him." Kagome scolded. Songo nodded in agreement. Shippo was watching the passing portraits with great interest, from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

He tapped the top of here head and pointed at the moving portraits. Kagome stopped dead, staring with wide eyes.

Miroku not really paying attention to her, but processing everything that happened collided with the small girl. Wile trying to gain his balance he grabbed onto Snape. In a flash Snape had Miroku's right hand twisted behind his back. "What is this? You have very dark magic running through your veins." Snape snarled.

"Let him go!" Inuyasha growled while grabbing his tensaiga. The rest were to surprised to act.

"Tell me!" Snape commanded easily keeping hold of the young man.

"If you must know it's a curse on my family by a powerful demon." Miroku spat still trying to free his hand.

"Hold still." The authority in the potion master's voice made him comply. "What is it."

"A wind tunnel that sucks in everything in its path; eventually even me." Miroku spat again. Snape hummed while closely examining the covered hand.

"These beads contain it." Snape whispered to himself. Then with a quick shove Miroku almost crashed into Kagome again. "I've been looking for a good challenge." Snape smirked before resuming his fast pace down the hall. The group exchanged confused glances, before running to catch up.

**K9marauder**

Draco led the X-Men to their rooms. Logan had another cigar lit, not at all satisfied with the explanation. HE wanted to know more about the one that he almost thought of as a son. Scott was trying to memorize the as much of the layout of the castle as he could. Ororo was studying the young man leading them. Bobby and Rogue were talking quietly about what they knew of their friend Harry. Kitty and John walked slightly behind Draco, John clicking his lighter. Kitty barely resisting the urge to run through the castle exploring.

"So you go to school with Harry?" John asked the pureblood.

"Yes, we are both 6th year Slytherins." Draco replied slightly annoyed by the clicking lighter, but not showing it. "How did you meet?"

"We found him in a cell with some of our captured students." Ororo replied. Draco looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Logan decided to answer the questioning gaze. He 'unsheathed' his claws, showing them to Draco. Draco decided he was going to have to get some serious questions answered by his friend.

**K9marauder**

Saphira and Vanilor were two large shimmering figures on the lawn of Hogwarts, by Black Lake. Vanilor had his massive head resting on the ground between his front legs. "I really can't understand the pup sometimes Saphira…. He's always going off on his own….. He seems to prefer to work alone…….. He's my rider……. But how can I protect him if he orders me to stay?"

Saphiras deep blue eyes softened, "I seen how quick he is to protect others; regardless of his own safety. He just doesn't want you hurt. It could also be that you are quite noticeable?" Shefinished with a slight chuckle.

"I guess you're right………. I just wish he wouldn't take on so much……. He needs something more stable in his life………. Like a mate………"

**K9marauder**

Aragorn and Legalos followed Tonks silently. The castles architecture was by no means comparable to what they had become used to, but neither would call it ugly. The power and mysteriousness it held gave it a beauty all it's own. It was the clumsy auror that broke the silence, "So how'd you meet our mysterious Harry?"

"Really it was he who found us." Legalos clarified, "He was hiding in some bushes listening to us. It was by chance that we saw him."

"If he doesn't want to be found it is impossible to find him…." Tonks replied grumpily.

**K9marauder**

Eragon was in a daze. The mysterious boy that became part of the new generation of Dragon Riders was from a different Dimension, and now he along with Murtagh and Roran were stuck in this foreign dimension.

"I 'ad me a dragon ounce; cute lil' fella; 'ached 'im myself." Hagrid boasted. "Had ta let 'im go to the keepers thou'…."

"Are their a lot of Dragons here then?" Murtagh asked excitedly.

"Not 'round 'ere but in Romania; dere clans and clans of 'em." Hagrid's eyes were glazed over as he thought about the dragons.

"So do you have riders?" Murtagh asked again.

"Goodness no! Ya'd be crazy ta ride one!" Hagrid looked at them like they were idiots.

Murtagh just smiled, with a faraway glint in his eyes.

**K9marauder**

Anakin was deep in thought. Harry had changed so much in the past four and a half years. Anakin had come to think of Harry as a brother, but now he was more of a mystery then when he showed up on Anakin's doorstep over eleven years ago…

**April 22 1986**

It was nearing sunset, but Anakin was stubbornly working on his podracer. He wanted to prove that he was worth something. That him and his mom were human beings, not slaves that were property just like robots. He hated how everyone looked down at him and his mother. He was so caught up in his hatred of being a slave that he didn't notice the energy binder. He reached up to pull himself to his feet. Only to get a very high voltage zap. He tried to move his arm, but nothing happened.

He tried lifting his arm with his good one, but it again fell uselessly to his side. In a fit of rage he kicked his podracer, only resulting in more pain from his now hurt foot. With his pride hurt just as much as his arm and foot he decided to go inside.

When Anakin was about to open the front door to his home he heard a rustling behind the trashcans. "Hello?" he asked seemingly no one. No more sounds came from the trashcans, so he wrote it off as nothing. It was when he took a step into the house that a trashcan along with a small boy came tumbling down. The boy briefly looked up at Anakin with scared emerald eyes, before taking off in a full out run. The small boy didn't make it far however before his legs refused to carry him any further sending him crashing into the dirt. "MOM!!" Anakin yelled as he ran to the boys aid.

**K9marauder**

To think that frail little boy he met in the desert, was now a strong warrior that few could compete with. Anakin couldn't help feeling something really big was about to happen, and although Harry was obviously very capable of fending for himself Anakin had an urge to protect his little brother.

**K9marauder**

"How is it that you're able to be out in the middle of the day?" Remus asked the vampire that had almost killed him a few hours ago.

"I'm only half vampire." Blade replied with disgust evident in his tone.

"Well I know a lot of half vampires, but none can come out during the middle of the day." Remus informed him.

"I was the only one, other than Harry in my dimension." Blade deadpanned.

"He's just full of surprises isn't he?" Remus said as he left Blades room.

**Author's note: **Next chap Harry faces those from his own dimension. R&R Thanks;P


End file.
